vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild
Into the Wild is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries and the seventy-ninth episode of the series. Summary MYSTERIOUS ISLAND — Shane leads an expedition to a desolate island off the coast of Nova Scotia, where he believes the secret of the cure lies hidden. On the trek to the island’s interior, and continue their bitter rivalry, does his best to keep the peace, and accuses Shane of leading them into a trap. and try to figure out the message of the hunter’s mark, while Shane reveals more of the legend of Silas and the witch Qetsiyah, along with his own personal history. Back in Mystic Falls, confronts , and is caught up in the violence that follows. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *David Alpay as Atticus Shane *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn Guest Cast *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane/Silas Co-Starring *John Gabriel Rodriquez as Massak *Alejandro Livinalli as Mysterious Attacker Trivia *Antagonists: Shane, Vaughn, Silas and Niklaus Mikaelson. *Kol Mikaelson's corpse is seen in the episode, but Nathaniel Buzolic is not credited. *This episode marks the first appearance of Vaughn. He's a member of the Brotherhood of The Five. *Thought he appeared in Caitlin's visage, this is the first appearance of Silas in the series. *Vaughn is the fourth member of the Brotherhood of The Five we get to meet. **Connor Jordan was the first member. **Alexander was the second member and the only original member that was presented. **Jeremy Gilbert is the third member. *Professor Shane takes Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Rebekah and Stefan to an island off Nova Scotia. *Caroline and Tyler return after a two-episode absence. *This episode begins the possible reparation of Klaus and Caroline's budding "friendship". *Matt doesn't appear in this episode. *Although Charlie Bewley is credited at the beginning of the episode, he only appears at the end and has no dialogue. *A promotional synopsis for this episode was leaked onto the internet a week before the official air date. *This episode had about 2.51 million viewers in the USA. *This is the fourth episode of the third chapter of Season Four, The Silas Chapter, (After School Special to Stand By Me.) Deaths *Mysterious Attacker - hatchet, killed by Katherine Pierce. Continuity *Jenna Sommers and Carol Lockwood were both mentioned by Caroline. They were killed by Klaus: Jenna in T''he Sun Also Rises'' and Carol in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Finn and Kol were mentioned by Rebekah. Finn was killed by Matt in The Murder of One and Kol was killed by Jeremy in A View To A Kill. Elena played a part in both of their deaths. *Shane explains that one of Qetsiyah's descendants created The Brotherhood of the Five in order to find, cure and kill Silas. This descendant creating the brotherhood was shown in The Five. *Damon taught Rebekah about s'mores in Smells Like Teen Spirit. *Under the influence of Silas, Shane manipulated Pastor Young to kill himself and the Town Council (Growing Pains.) That was the first sacrifice of the Expression Triangle. **Then, with the help of Hayley, Shane manipulated Tyler into freeing 12 Hybrids. When Klaus learned of the treachery, he killed the Hybrids - that was the second sacrifice. *Stefan and Rebekah discuss the events of The Departed when Rebekah killed Elena in order to kill Alaric. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Gilbert House **Forbes House *Other **The Island ***Tomb of Silas Behind the Scenes * This episode is the first episode not to feature a single song. * This episode is the first to cover almost three full days in an single episode. Cultural References *'' '' is the title of a non-fiction book by , published in 1996. It tells the story of Chris McCandless, who abandoned all of his worldly possessions and traveled across America for two years until his death; his body was found inside an abandoned bus in Alaska. It was adapted into the 2007 film by director and stars as Chris McCandless. *Nova Scotia - is one of Canada's maritime provinces, and one of the most populated. It is further south than Newfoundland, where the viking village of Vinland was located. It is about 10 hours drive from Virginia, but only one hour by plane. *The Evil Eye - a look that can cause harm or bad luck to the recipient. It is a common belief from many different cultures. *Team Building Exercises - a series of practices with the aim of improving team performance. It is supposed to go against the common office cut-throat office policies, where colleagues compete against each other for a promotion. Quotes Promo: :Shane (to everyone): "Congratulations! We made it!" :Elena (to everyone): "Is anyone else creeped out?" :Stefan (to Shane): "What is this place?" :Shane (to everyone): "Just keep walking and listen up. This place uses its own kind of magic." :Shane (to everyone): "We're not wanted here." :Damon (to Shane): "I'm done trusting you. Where's the cure?" :Damon: "Looks like someone forgot her team building exercises." :Elena: "I'm not apologizing for not wanting her here." :Damon: "You know Stefan just brought her here to make it seem like he's moving on. He wants you to think that he's over you, and wants me to think that I can't get under his skin." :Elena: "You know, you're right. With any luck I'll only have to tolerate her for few more days and then we'll find the cure and I'll never have to deal with her again. :Damon: "Human Rebekah; can't imagine her without fangs." :Elena: "You know, you never talked about what you will do about the cure once we find it. Will you take it?" :Damon: "I don't like to speculate." :Tyler (to Klaus): "Good morning, sunshine. You look pathetic." Multimedia Soundtrack NO SONGS FEATURED Pictures The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (3)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (4)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (5)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (6)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (7)_595.jpg 14773_489899527718944_2143335251_n.jpg 537290_489899521052278_2108958189_n.jpg Paul Wesley tweeted pic.jpg CH_PW_TVD.jpg Man4x13promo.jpg|Played by Alex Livinalli|link=Alex Livinalli TVD413B0040b--3358363401541036186.jpg 4x13 bts.jpg|BTS s4ep13-1.png s4ep13-2.png s4ep13-3.png s4ep13-4.png s4ep13-5.png s4ep13-6.png S4ep13-12.png S4ep13-8.png S4ep13-9.png s4ep13-10.png s4ep13-7.png s4ep13-11.png s4ep13-13.png s4ep13-14.png s4ep13-15.png s4ep13-16.png s4ep13-17.png s4ep13-18.png s4ep13-19.png s4ep13-20.png s4ep13-21.png s4ep13-22.png Elena 413.jpg Delena413-1.jpg Delena413-2.jpg Delena413-3.jpg Delena413-4.jpg Delena413-5.jpg Delena413-6.jpg Delena413-7.jpg Delena413-8.jpg Delena413-9.jpg Delena413-10.jpg Delena413-11.jpg Delena413-12.jpg Delena413-13.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Flashback episodes